I've Been Waiting
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Parvati's view before and after being asked by Harry to the Yule Ball. Did she like the invitation? Or did she hate it? Her diary will let us know...(Parvati x ?)


**A/N**: Well, I decided to write another oneshot. Chapter 16 of NSHEA IS in the process, but I'm babysitting at my neighbour's so I just thought I'd type up a oneshot on something. I love their keyboard. This one is about how Parvati felt before and after Harry asked her to the ball. The perfect couple, I think.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I'm writing in this stupid thing. I got it from my aunt or something for a birthday when I was, like, seven, but I need to spill how I feel to SOMEONE, and no offense, but Lavvy isn't really cutting it at the moment. I'm afraid she'd just nitpick at me considering I'm complaining about not going with anyone, after I just dumped Seamus. "You should have stayed with him!" She'll say, or something like that._

_But no one gets it. I can't just go with** anyone**. I need to go with him. You know...him._

_Oh, I guess you don't know. After all, the last time I wrote in this I was writing about unicorns flying past my window at night or something like that._

_But it DID happen. Seriously. After all, this is a magical world and all that jazz._

_But anyway, the real reason I'm writing is because of him. I've been waiting for...for so long. Ever since this whole Yule Ball thing got started, I think I've been asked by...like, 10 guys or something. Really and truly, and it's kind of pathetic. I mean, I guess I'm pretty and all, but I wish they didn't just ask me because I'm pretty._

_I want him to ask me. I've been waiting for so long, and still he sits down in those chairs with those friends of his, doing homework and acting like nothing's wrong. But his life sounds so horrible...so terrifying, and yet he acts perfectly normal. I admire that. I admire his bravery like nothing I have before._

_It's true. I like Harry Potter. Even when I was dating Seamus, I couldn't help but always look in his direction, watching him laugh and smile, adjusting his glasses...even running his hand through his hair, or blushing when embarrassed. Especially under Snape's gaze...OOH I want to kill that teacher for putting Harry under so much pressure!_

_Yes. I AM obsessed. But, hey, what's a girl gonna do? I mean, Lavendar has some Seamus (at the moment), and Hermione has Ron. Well duh, she doens't know it yet, but those two were SO meant to be! I just wish...I just wish I could be like that too. And if he asked me to the ball...everything would be magical. I'd feel like a princess. Really and tru_

"PAAAAARVAAAATIIII!" A shrill voice screamed from the door to the girl's dormitory. Parvati gave a little gasp and dropped her quill on her sheets, jumping up and snapping the diary shut. The small bottle of ink that had been resting peacefully between the folds of her comforter had been jostled at her sudden movements, and was now sitting sideways with dark ink spreading quickly throughout the sheets.

"Oh, kneazles!" Parvati muttered, watching it with angry eyes.

"PARVATI! COME. ON!"

Parvati gave a look at the door . "Coming in a minute Lav!" She quickly stuffed the diary underneath her mattress. "Lame, but effective." She muttered. Grabbing her wand off the side table, she glanced at the sheets.

_Now, how do I fix you..._

Someone running across the room snapped Parvati to her senses. She drew the curtains shut so Lavendar wouldn't see the stains. If she saw something suspicious, she'd get it out of Parvati sooner or later.

"Parv! Where were you? I've been calling, and calling..."

"Sorry Lavendar, I had to finish...some homework." She decided quickly, slipping her wand into her robes pocket. "So, why the big rush?"

"I just heard Ron and Hermione screaming downstairs! I wanna go ask Ron the juicy details!"

Parvati giggled. "That'd be so mean to Hermione though. After all, it _IS_ her privacy..."

"Oh Parv! Since when did you start caring about privacy?!"

_Since I had something to be private about._ Parvati thought numbly.

"Oh, come ON, let's just go down! Ron is always vulnerable at this time of night!"

"How do you know so much about Ron?" Parvati asked hesitantly.

"Well DUH, we've only been getting the juiciest gossip out of him for like, HOW many years?"

Parvati giggled. "Oh all right, I'll come. But make it quick, I wanna finish my...homework."

The two girls clambered down the stairs, giggling and twittering away. That's when she saw him. She saw _him_. Sitting in a chair beside Ron, who looked rather frazzled. Harry was sitting there with a calm smile on his face, trying to reassure, as always. What a caring guy...

"Parvati!" Lavendar hissed from behind her. "Move it! Move. It."

But Parvati couldn't move it. She could barely breathe. For Harry had just stood up and was walking rather quickly over to them, his cheeks a flushed pink.

_Is this is? Is this...really it?_ Parvati felt her heart jump into her throat, and suddenly felt her imagination whisking her off once more...

_"Parvati..." Harry was close to her know, holding her hands in his. Lavendar was gone. To where, she didn't know._

_"Yes?" Parvati asked, her voice quivering._

_"I...I've always loved you, Parvati my sweet. And, well, I thought a good way to prove that would be inviting you to the Yule Ball as my partner."_

_Parvati let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with a hand. "Me? Harry...the Champion? You've always loved ME?" She let out a giggle, and Harry gave a small smile. _

_"Yes Parvati, it's true."_

_"Well, I've always loved you too!" Parvati cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and hug her closer. Then, instincitevly, the two pulled away from each other slowly, yet their arms were still wrapped around each other._

_"Oh Harry..."_

_He only shushed her, and leaned in closer to her. Parvati tilted her head and closed her eyes. The two were close...so close...Parvati felt his lips brush against hers, and she bit his bottom lip carefully, and felt him let out a shiver. With a small grin she leaned in closer..._

"Err-Parvati?"

Parvati immediately felt herself pop out of her dream world and glance down the stairs. There was Harry, looking up at her hopefully with his hands in his pockets. She almost sighed, before she realized she was talking to him.

Her heart jumped once more. "Uh-yea?"

"I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me." He said rather bluntly, no real trace of embarrassement.

_THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!_ Screamed her brain, and Parvati nearly jumped with joy. Just as she was going to utter "OF COURSE", something else came out of her mouth.

Something she wasn't even expecting.

A giggle. A _GIGGLE_. God, how stupid of her! Lavendar let out a sort of giggle beside her as well. But she went along with it. "Oh--sure." She let out another giggle, and once again felt stupid. She heard him give a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

_Oh, no, thank YOU. _

"Oh, and Lavendar--will you go with Ron?"

"She can't, she's going with Seamus." Parvati said, feeling her heart sink a bit lower. Seamus. Lavendar had chosen _Seamus_. Not like, she liked him anymore or anything, but it's the principle of things...

"Oh..."

"What about Hermione?" Lavendar questioned, raising her eyebrows at Harry.

"She can't, she's going with someone else."

Parvati's eyes grew wide, and she couldn't believe she was asking a question like THIS at THIS time. "Oooh, with who?"

"I dunno." Harry was now starting to look exasperated. He then turned to Parvati, which took her by surprise.

"Do you know anyone that would go with Ron?"

Parvati lifted a finger to her chin and felt her gears clicking and whirring. Hannah Abbot? No, she was going with Ernie. Fleur? She highly doubted that. Umm...

"Well, there's my sister Padma." She finally blurted. Oh great. Padma? She'd probably hate Ron.

"She'd go with him?"

"I could ask..." Parvati said doubtfully.

"Great!" Harry said with a huge grin. And all doubts Parvati had disappeared as soon as she saw that smile. It was heavenly. Godly.

"Thanks." And with that he turned around and ran back to the chair, leaning in close to the Ron, and soon the two were in deep discussion.

Lavendar suddenly broke the silence. "SO?"

"Huh?" Parvati asked stupidly, her gaze still on Harry. Lavendar stepped down and stood in front of her, blocking her vision.

"Are we gonna go ask Ron?" God, Lavendar was being really pushy.

"Why do you care so much? Like him or something?" Parvati asked, giggling. Lavendar stuck out her tongue in a grossed out sort of way.

"PLEASE!"

Parvati just waved a hand at her, satisfied with the result of Lavendar's I've-just-eaten-a-sour-lemon face. "Nah. I'm gonna go finish my homework."

And in a few steps Parvati found herself on her bed, inky sheets and all, and scribbling away in her diary.

_He asked me!!!!!! He just, JUST asked me!!! Oh my GOD this is SO AWESOME!!!_

_Harry Potter, Fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, has asked ME to go the Yule Ball with HIM. This is SO too good to be true! I totally screwed things up by letting out this girly little giggle when he asked me, but oh my GOD I am SOOO excited! My fingers are trembling, that's probably why this is so shaky._

_Eeee, I'm so pumped! God, Harry is so hot! Okay, so many people would argue with me there, but I personally think he's wonderful looking. Not to fake, and not TOO real. And that scar on his forehead is a bonus. Fame, baby, fame!_

_I just can't wait! Oh, it feels so weird to be talking to a book...okay, I guess I'm talking to myself more than I am to a book, but still..._

_Uh-oh. Here comes that feeling. Fear. Nervous-ness. What am I going to say? Wear? How to act? How to dance? What's his humor? What're his interests? Should I have the same? Should I be myself? Wow, there's a lot to do for the man you love!_

_So my next mission is to find all this out. No matter **what**, Harry will fall for me._

_I'll make sure of that._

**A/N: **Tada! Not much, and I know I didn't get that Harry and Parvati scene accurately from the book, but I'm babysitting! You can't expect me to memorize the EXACT thing, huh? HUH? Well, hope you enjyoed this short, pointless thing I made because I was bored and loney! Review please!


End file.
